Heart of Iron
by VixenMage
Summary: This is about a girl who lives in Lairan, a country north of Emelan,and has magic like Daja's. She goes to Lightbridge, but leaves. Then she moves away to discover herself in the mts, with a metal dog she created. Disc: I don't own Circle of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Iron**

Chapter 1: Discovered

_Summary: This is about a living metal puppy, who has been created by an unknowing mage named Lae, deep in the Lairan Mountains. (Lairan is a country miles north of Emelan.) Lae has spent years with people fearing her for her strange powers. Thus, the two live alone in the mountains, until one day, Lae gets word of a mage with powers like hers._

_A/N: This will be a long fic; each chapter will probably be least five pages, so it will take me a while to update. Also, I know that Lae's name doesn't fit her now, but it will eventually. Tala will come up after a few chapters. I used some (actually all) foreign names, so if you're wondering what they mean, here's the list: (I'll add them as they come later)_

_Lae: dark_

_Jarek: born in January (well, he was!)_

_Pazia: golden_

_Tala: stalking wolf_

Thewoman sat by the house, weaving several skeins of yarn into a brightly colored cloth. She tossed her head, shaking her long, golden hair out of her face.

"Mama! Look!"a girlshouted, racing through the village gleefully. The girl was about eight years old, with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders in glossy waves. Her eyes were of the darkest brown, pools of liquid bronze set in smooth skin the tone of cocoa.

"Come here, Lae. Let me see what you've done." Her mother looked up from her weaving with a smile. What met her eyes was definitely unexpected. "Oh, Lae. Where did you get this, my dear?"

"I made it, mama! Uncle Jarek gave me some of the scraps from his latest project. He said there wasn't enough to make anything with it, so I could have it. Then, I felt a little pull, somehow. I asked him if I could try hammering it, and he laughed and told me to knock myself out." (_A/N: I know this expression probably isn't used in Lairan, but whatever.) _

The item that Lae was so proud of was made of copper, yet it was as hard as iron, thanks to a fewsilver scraps added to the mixture. It was in the shape of a ring, formatted as a strange, foreign looking knot. Somehow, with a crude hammer and chisel, she had even managed to inscribe the word 'Lae' into the side of it.

"Dearest, do you know what this means? You have an extraordinary skill here! You could be apprenticed to Jarek now! I know it's what you've always wanted, now you can finally make that dream come true."

"Mama, what will people say? No girl can do this now…"

"Don't you remember the stories, Lae? Of the great ones from the South? Many of them were women; you never know what you can accomplish, sweetie. You have to try this, for me."

"Ma, all of the 'Great Ones' have powerful magic. I don't even have a seed, or the Finder would've seen it."

"Not all of the women in the legends had magic, either, sweetie. Remember Aly? She was one of the best spies in the land, and she didn't have the Gift."

Lae smiled at her mother. "Ok, mama; at least I'll be doing something I really want to, rather than having to study all the time."

"Oh, no, girlie. Don't think you're getting out of that! You'll leave the shop early to take lessons. No daughter of mine is going to grow up in ignorance."

"Mama!" Lae knew when she was defeated, though. She sighed, but didn't bother arguing.

_Later that day... _

"Lae! What are you doing here so early? I won't hesitate to tell your mama you are leaving school to be in my shop again." The large blacksmith looked up at his little neice. Utterly fascinated with metal-working, she had often skipped school to sneak into his shop and watch him.

"No, it's ok, Uncle Jarek. Mama said that I can be your apprentice, after she saw this ring I made with the scraps you gave me yesterday." The girl smiled up at her uncle happily; she loved being in his shop, it always made her feel so secure.

"What? Oh… um… uh…" Jarek was at a loss for words. He wondered why, exactly, his sister had decided to drop this bombshell on him now. "Let's go sort the details out with your mother, Lae."

The two walked off towards Pazia's humble house. Pazia was Lae's mother; her name fit her well indeed. Her skin was creamy, lightly bronzed by the sun, her hair, chestnut brown, once again with that hint of gold.

"Jarek! What a pleasant… well, it's not really a surprise…"

"Ok, then, as this doesn't seem to come as a shock to you, why don't we discuss my niece here, and her future as a smith in your house?"

They went into the cozy little house, made from logs of the local trees. It was nicely furnished, and showed good taste. The door opened into the main room, and all three bedrooms came from a hall to the left. The other room was the kitchen; it also served as a dining room in the winter, when the stove often provided the most heat in the house. The three sat down in three of the comfortable wicker chairs that were crowded around the table in the center of the room.

"Did she show you the ring she crafted yesterday?" Pazia looked around. "Here Lae, show the ring to your uncle." Lae obediently handed the small coppery trinket to Jarek.

"Little one, did you make this yourself?"

"Yes, uncle Jarek; is that good?" The girl's innocent young face creased.

"Of course! Lae, this would be considered a good piece for an accomplished student! It shows tremendous potential, in fact, with the right training, you might even surpass me!" He picked the little ten-year-old up and swung her around.

"Oh, uncle, I could never surpass you," Lae grinned, "But at least now I can work in the shop. I've looked forward to being old enough to learn smithing forever."

"Come on then, apprentice," smiled Jarek, "We're going to go find some stuff." He winked at his little sister, and took Lae by the hand.

"Jarek! I'm coming too. I want to celebrate this as much as you do, so let's both go."

They set off for the village shops, stopping at the 'equipment' store, where tools of just about any trade were sold. Jarek, sizing up their stuff, got Lae all of the tools that she needed; his would be far too heavy for the young girl. They then were about to get a blacksmith's apron, but Pazia insisted on making one for her young daughter. They chose a silvery gray material, and, as Lae's mother had a talent for cloth spells, she would be able to fix hers the way she had fixed her brother's, when he first started.

_The next day, in Jarek's shop…_

"Ok, Lae, let's start with your basic knowledge of each metal and its purposes. What's this one?" He handed her a black bar of metal, as long as her hand; it was three inches wide and thick. It was quite heavy for its size.

Lae answered without a moment's hesitation. "That's a bar of iron, uncle Jarek."

He smiled at her. "Yes, Lae, but what kind of metal is iron?"

"Um, it's a pure metal, right? Not an alloy?" She definitely hadn't spent almost all of her free time in a blacksmith's shop without picking up any information.

Once again, her uncle was quite pleased with her knowledge. "Ok, girl," he grinned, "Take these, and label each bar carefully." With this, he handed her a large bag of metal bars, each similar to the one she had just identified. Lae smiled, sitting down with a pencil and a sheet of parchment for each bar.

About one hour later, she had successfully labeled all but two of the bars; the only ones she had mixed up were tin and aluminum. Jarek gave her a book containing each of the metals, their uses, and pretty much everything she needed to know about each. He told Lae to study them one metal at a time, until she finished it.

That night, for the first time in about four years, Lae fell asleep, fully content.

_A/N: Wow, I didn't use a cliffie! I just wanted to end this chapter, so I could get on with her newest training exercise… DUNDUNDUUUN! (hint: it's also known as Daja-bane.) It should be lots of fun... I'd beter go, Lae is mad at me now... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Ok, so in this chapter, we meet Lae's best friend, Vierna. Also, the dreaded task: NAILS will appear. This is going to be fun! One more thing, Jarek is going to have another surprise! (This time, it's not Lae)_

Two years later… 

It was 6:00 PM in the mountains of Lairan, and most students were busy studying; Lae was doing much the same thing herself. The previous summer, Jarek had taken his wife to a holiday in the South. They had actually been all the way to Emelan! Upon returning, he had caught everyone up to the latest news: it was indeed true, Duke Vedris had passed on; his niece, Sandry, had taken up the position. No, they hadn't been all the way to the coast, but local gossip claimed… etc. There was much news to be shared around, but one piece in particular had held Lae's interest.

"No," he had told them, "The mage Daja has still not taken up a new apprentice. Some people say that the loss of her last one hurt her deeply. I think that another reason may be that she's waiting for a much better one." Lae had secretly been very pleased at this announcement. She still hoped, deep inside, that she held some sort of magic. She knew that it would help her to bond even further with the metals; that was unsurpassable, in her mind.

One of the best results for Lae, though, was that about a month after his return, he had surprised her with a small anvil and forge for practicing at home. This was in case there was another holiday, so she didn't fall behind in her studies. They had built the forge in the small shed behind her house. Now, she could work at home, as well. Jarek made excellent use of this feature.

"Nails? Again? Why me," sighed Lae, after lugging home a large bag of long, iron rods. She slammed the hammer down onto the rod, simultaneously pulling it out of the heat, onto the anvil. Wearing the gloves that Katana, Jarek's wife, had brought back for her, holding red-hot metal was as easy as pulling up grass stems.

The last rod seemed to be almost eager for her hand. Lae sensed this, and drew back. Since when did metal have thoughts? Well, she knew it had feelings; her ring could be happy, or occasionally angry.

It had also warned her of danger; the prior year, her anvil had been about to collapse onto her leg. This accident would've most likely maimed her for life, had she not gotten a sense of danger from the ring she always wore. She jumped back just in time, as the anvil crashed to the ground, right on her footprints.

"Vierna!" Her best friend had been on her way over, and heard the loud noise, and raced to see if Lae was ok. When Lae had explained how she escaped being crushed, the other girl had given her a funny look.

"Lae, what are you talking about? Not even your uncle can talk to metal!" Lae had been slightly chagrined.

"Yeah, you're right, Vierna. Come on, let's go!" And that had been the end of it. Jarek had helped her put the anvil back up, and Pazia and her had woven a cloth over the table, to grip the anvil better.

But now, Lae wasn't sure what to do about this last rod. It acted like it wanted something. _Well, metal's never lied to me before, and I know it won't start now._ She picked up the rod, thrusting it into the forge for heating. When the iron began to glow red-hot, she used her hammer to start beating it into shape.

Suddenly, the now soft metal began to twist under the hammer. Lae was surprised and confused. Feeling a strong force of will from the metal, she did as it asked, and beat it into a strange shape. As she worked, she felt a strange sensation: a feeling of 'rightness,' yet somehow it was more draining than an average working. It almost felt as though a force she couldn't control was being drawn through her body.

As the metal was almost finished, she looked down at the piece, and gasped. It definitely wasn't a nail. Instead, she had hammered the rod into something that looked like some sort of a braid, but it was shaped differently. It emanated power like a miniature sun. Lae gasped, she had seen something similar to this in a book once. It had been called the Tongerdeth. It was a powerful magical symbol, used often by mages for holding power; if charmed correctly, it could also be used for just about anything to do with sound.

She gasped again, this time not from a scary realization, but from surprise at the complete weakness that had suddenly swamped her entire body. Lae had learned the hard way that a magical accomplishment does indeed take a lot of energy.

"Lae!" A tan young head stuck into her forge. "Come on, we –" he stopped. His cousin was sitting, slumped over her anvil, with her feet in the coals. The scariest part of this was that she seemed not to notice. "Lae! What are you doing?"

She started. "Ouch!" Jumping up, she leapt out of the hearth, almost knocking the tousled black head off of its shoulders. "Sorry, Keene! I guess I just… fell asleep…"

"Lae, you fell asleep in the FIRE. Doesn't that bother you? Your mama will kill you; your shoes are all burnt off."

She looked down… and realized she was barefoot. "Oh! I took them off, standing near the fire was making me hot." Reaching down to the shelf where all of the finished nails were, Lae pulled her shoes out and slipped them on.

Keene shook his head, laughter sparkling in his light brown eyes. "Some people have all the luck. Like that time your anvil fell, and you mysteriously were just one-foot back. Or that time when you made at Tongerdeth…" he stopped.

Lae hung her head. "There's no hiding anything from you, is there, Keene?" She sighed. "I don't know how it happened. One minute I was just making nails, minding my own business, and the nest, I'm hammering something with its own will!"

"It's ok, Lae. I believe you." Her cousin was, for once, serious. "You know what I think? I think you're a metal-mage!" Despite her protests, he continued. "I mean, think about it! Ever since you were little, you loved hanging in my dad's shop, which just happens to be a blacksmith shop; once you're apprenticed to him, you show an uncanny aptitude for working with metal, then, you **accidentally** make a magical piece of metal, which, by the way, is still glowing? That's no coincidence, my dear cousin."

She sighed. "Don't forget talking to it."

"What? I don't get it. The metal... it talks to you?" He looked extremely confused.

"Well, not exactly talks, but I get… you know… like vibes. The time I got out of the way from the anvil? That was because my ring warned me. I got a sense of danger from it, and I jumped back. Today, when I was making the tongerdeth, I felt like that's what it wanted. Like, my arms just obeyed the metal."

He grinned at her mischievously. "So you admit it! I knew you were special, Lae. I can always tell about people."

"Keene? Don't tell anyone. I don't know if you're right or not. You could be, but just remember; the Seer never saw anything in me, so it's not like I have normal magic, at least. I just don't want anyone to know, ok?"

"I promise, Lae. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled at his younger cousin: at eleven, she was just three years younger than he was; somehow, those three years made him very protective of her. Once, when she was just ten, she had been spirited home by Vachel, the village drunk, in hopes of some fun. Keene had yet to see Vachel again… Vachel had yet to see any of his teeth again.

_One month later…_

Keene watched closely as Lae sat on the mat in her room, tongerdeth in hand. It had finally stopped glowing, but was still conspicuously shiny for a hunk of iron. Concentrating on keeping her mind clear, she began meditating. After about ten minutes of silence, she felt the connection. Her power was within reach! She probed into her heart, reaching for the closest strand. Once she had it, she carefully wrapped it around the hinges in her door. By using the connection in her mind, she called the metal in the bolts to the main hinge. In a few moments, she had melded the two together.

"I did it! Keene look at them!" Lae leapt from her position, racing to the door. Keene raced with her, just as excited. They examined each hinge; neither could feel a seam in the metal. The only evidence that the two had ever been separate was that the bolt was covered with a special paint. They themselves had done this earlier, just so they would be able to tell where it had been.

"Lae, I can't believe you were able to do this after just two weeks of meditation! See, you do have magic; how else –"

"Shush!" Lae had her ear to the door, listening intently. Jarek and Pazia had gone into the other room earlier, to talk about something or other. She motioned him towards her. "I can't hear them, they're talking too quietly," she whispered, "Hand me the tongerdeth." Keene reached up and gave the piece to her. As she took it, it began glowing again, feeling her power. Slipping back into meditation, she reached into her power again, searching for the right feeling.

Keene watched her with a smile on his face, the smile one gets when they're very proud of someone. Intent on her work, she barely heard a sound at all, until suddenly, the tongerdeth stopped glowing, and began to vibrate. A whistling bird's song reverberated through the air, amplified so beautifully that Lae broke from her trance to listen. The cousins smiled at each other, both spellbound by the captivating melody.

After a few moments, the robin on the roof stopped its song, and Lae concentrated on the location she wanted. "It's no good, Keene. They probably put something so we couldn't hear them. Check the other side of the door, will you?"

He got up and stepped out. "I'm just getting some water, dad." Lae noticed that the voices stopped immediately.

"Wait, Keene!" He turned around; Lae handed him a small piece of metal, shaped like a tiny knot. "It's connected to the tongerdeth. Drop it next to one of the chairs."

As he reentered the room, the two began talking again. This time, both of them held the piece, concentrating on the other room. It began to vibrate once more; this time, the voices of their parents clearly sounded.

"No, I don't mean that. I just mean that maybe she needs the training, since you think there's something there."

"Well, how could there not be? She made a beautiful ring, without a furnace, before she even turned ten! That's not just skill, Pazia. That's an extraordinary gift with magic. She could turn out to be as great of a mage as Frostpine! You know his gift wasn't discovered until late, and he's still a great mage, even now!"

"I don't know, though, this would be a long, long time. Even if we could afford it, a year can still be a lot of time away from home, especially since she's only a young girl yet." Lae looked, horrified, at her cousin. He reached over and squeezed her hand comfortingly. The two adults went on.

"I know that you're very sensitive about letting her go, especially when she's this young. But she wouldn't leave for the university until she was about thirteen. They wouldn't take her now; she's too young. In fact, she could wait until Keene leaves next year." This time, Keene was the one who looked surprised. "Then, ask her about it. Lightbridge will give her such great opportunities!"

"Alright, Jarek. If you say she has the gift, then I'll trust your opinion. You did say you were going to send some of her work with the next Trader caravan, right?"

By now the two were looking at each-other with glee. Going to Lightbridge University together! It was the most renowned place of learning in all of the land. Many of the mages who graduated from there became rich and famous, not to mention extremely powerful. "Yes, I think they'll probably feel power in it, and end up giving her a shot at a scholarship."

"Wait! What's that, there on the floor?" _Uh-oh! _ Keene heard Lae's voice in his mind. Startled, he dropped the tongerdeth. _Oh, boy, now they have us!_

"Lae? What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked at him curiously. _What are you talking about, _ _Keene_

"What are you talking about, Keene?"

"I can hear you in my **mind**!"

_Oh... can you hear this? I was just thinking... I don't know... in your direction, so I guess your magic with water mixed with our bond, and let you hear me. You try; I think that the Four from the _ _Winding Circle__ could do this too. _

_Um, can you hear me? _

_Yeah, I can! _ _Keene__, this is great! We can communicate through our magic now; I can't wait until we – oh no, here they come. _

While the two had been 'conversing,' the adults had discovered the piece of metal. Jarek immediately guessed its purpose, and figured that Lae must've bought it; even with her gift, this was far beyond her (or so he thought!) skills.

The door swung open, and Keene quickly shoved the piece of metal behind his back. "Oh, wow, what did you to the door?" Pazia wondered, "It's swinging so smoothly!" The two shared a secretive grin.

"I melded the hinge to the bolt. Now, it doesn't hinder the motion." Jarek looked closely at the metal, then at his sister. His look clearly read, _I told you so!_

"Where did you learn to do that?" Her mother was clearly flabbergasted by Lae's strength.

" Keene's been teaching me how to use my connection to metals in different spells. He also taught me how to meditate," she answered casually, "so I could gain some control over my power."

Jarek looked at her in surprise. "Then, did you make this, too?" He handed her the small piece of metal. "And where's the earpiece?"

"I used a tongerdeth," she replied, "and yes, I made it."

This time no one answered her. Both adults just stood there, jaws open, until Pazia recovered enough to ask her, "How in the world did you afford a tongerdeth? Those things are so expensive... I didn't even know anyone around here could make them!"

"One can," Keene smiled, "And you're looking at her. Lae did it a few months ago. She told me about all these things she can do, and since it sounded like when I got my magic, I helped her learn how to control it."

"Well," Jarek finally answered, "That settles it. You're both going to Lightbridge as soon as I can get them a sample of your work!"

_Four months later: _

Miss Lae Croanin,

Thank you for sending your work to our university. We would be delighted to have you as a student here at Lightbridge. The classes you will be taking here will be as follows:

Mathematics, level will be based on prior training

Writing, level will be based on prior training

Reading, level will be based on prior training

Blacksmithing, level seven

Chemistry and Potions, level one

Runecraft, level one

Theory of magic, level one

All materials needed for classes will be provided on entry to Lightbridge University. You will be allowed five weeks leave from schooling in the spring. Please finish the following tasks before your arrival at Lightbridge:

Five pounds of standard nails

An essay on the importance of control over power

At least four more different metal workings

An essay on why you prefer whatever metal you do

Enclosed are several books. You will be required to know each book, at least well enough to be tested on the information enclosed. Please note that failure to comply with these assignments will result in a good deal of punishments, namely, loss of free time, vacation, and other privileges.

Cordially, **_Teyrnon Yerrot _**

TeyrnonYorret

Headmaster, Lightbridge University

_ The next month... _

_Did you hear? The glass dragon is still alive. These workings are still new; most experts thought he would've died years ago, but here he is, eleven years old and still good as new! He's gotten a lot bigger, though. It looks as though he's going to reach maturity for a dragon. _

_He'll probably live just as long as his creator. That's what I heard. _

"You know, just because you can communicate with your cousin in thought, you don't have to stop speaking! It would be nice to let the rest of us mortals in on the conversation!" Vierna glared at Lae.

"I'm sorry, Vie. I just said that Chime, the glass dragon, is still alive. Keene says he heard that he'll live as long as his creator does."

"Thank you! It seems like you guys spend all your time talking in mind-speak. It's starting to get annoying, Lae."

"Like I said, Vierna, we're just excited! It's not often that people can do this with each-other; at least I told you what was going on. It's still a secret for now."

"Why do you have to go there, anyway? I'm going to miss you, Lae. Can't you just study here?"

"I told you, it's only for a year, three tops, and Lightbridge University is the best school for mages there is. If I go there, there's no limit to what I could become!"

Vierna sighed. "I guess so. Good luck, anyway."

Lae stepped off of the carriage. In honor of the occasion, Jarek and Pazia had pooled their money to rent a horse-drawn cart. The students, along with their friends and family, had ridden inside, under the canvas roofing. Looking up, they saw that the sky was overcast; it would probably begin to rain shortly after they got into the inn.

"Oh, Lae, honey, I'm going to miss you!" Pazia tearfully embraced her only daughter.

"Mama, don't worry. I get five weeks, so I'll be able to spend plenty of time here this spring, and that's only in about six months. I love you, too, and I'll miss you, but don't weep. It's for the best. If I don't –"

"I know. If you don't get the proper training, your power will eventually hurt someone." She smiled weakly, wiping her face on a handkerchief.

Lae grinned back, letting her mother go. She then pulled Vierna into a similar embrace, which was just as tearful.

"Eh," Vierna gasped, "Can't– breathe –" Lae laughed, letting her go. "I guess your blacksmith muscles are too much for me!"

After all of the farewells were done, Keene and Lae set off for the inn, waving back occasionally, until the carriage was no longer visible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_A/N: I've been forgetting to put disclaimers on these, so I put one in the summary. In this chapter, Lae and Keene will arrive at the University. Their mind-speaks will come in very handy, and... Well, just read it! (And review, please!)_

_Thank you: nativewildmage & gatermage. Your reviews were much appreciated, and no, I didn't kill Frostpine. In fact, I edited him out of the last chapter by accident; there's also a lot more information in it now. _**If you read that chapter before June 8th, please reread it! **_Thank you. Also, I know that the living metal puppy I promised hasn't showed up yet, but she will, soon after Lae and Keene leave Lightbridge. I am modeling her somewhat after Dustin, my aunt and uncle's dog. (He's cute.) (;-D)_

Keene pointed ahead. "See, I told you we were going the right way!" The two had quickly gotten lost in the unfamiliar city, and had only just seen a sign, advertising the inn where they intended to stay.

"Yes! At this rate, we might even get there before dark," Lae smiled.

"Um, I wouldn't worry about dark, Lae. I'd worry about being soaked." Keene's magic with water often told him when it was about to rain. "There's a huge storm coming, the one we saw when we got here."

"I'll race you!" Lae leaped ahead, racing down the dusty street. Keene quickly followed her; neither of them noticed the 15 pound backpacks they were carrying.

Just down the street, they arrived at the inn. Looking down the street, Keene noticed a wave of rain sweeping towards them. He grabbed Lae by the arm and pulled her in with him. She glared at him, then looked out and saw a torrent of rain outside the window. Laughing, they walked up to the desk.

"Keene and Lae, from Acadia," he told the attendant.

The man smirked. "Last names, please," he told them, muttering under his breath, "Country boy."

"Jarrison, for both of us." Keene told him, gritting his teeth. Lae looked at him pityingly, and then gave the man a scathing glare. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Your letter arrived four days ago. What took you?"

"On the letter, it specified that we were to arrive today," Lae replied, "but maybe you didn't grasp that part." Her tone was haughty and condescending.

A blush covered the man's face. "Right this way, please, your room is upstairs, just the second left room." He obviously wanted to cut the conversation short before he was further embarrassed by these two hellions.

Grinning at each-other, they followed him. Both grins disappeared immediately upon entering the room. There was only one bed. "Oh, no sir..." The man had already left. Keene spied another man, wearing a badge that showed he worked there. "Excuse me," he called.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" He walked over to them.

"There seems to be some confusion over the rooming. There's only one bed here, and we need two."

Once again, they were both answered by a 'knowing' smirk. "I can't help you there, sir. It's not the inn's fault that you two are... not in agreement." A fiery red blush crept over Lae's face. In Keene's eyes, a murderous light shone. The man seemed not to notice either of these signs, even though the cup of water he was holding had begun to boil. Nudging Keene with a wink, he continued. "Even if your lady doesn't wish to get dirty," he laughed, "I'm sure you have other plans for this bed –" his sentence went no further.

Keene's fist had, of its own accord, it seemed, connected with the man's jaw. At the same time, the metal of his badge had melted into his shirt and left a permanent mark on his chest. Lae slammed the door. (On the man's head) She then looked at her cousin.

"You want the couch tonight, and I'll take it tomorrow night?" He nodded, throat still working too furiously to speak. They went downstairs to eat, and both tempers cooled considerably over a nice dinner and a glass of wine. _(A/N: I'm going with the assumption that the drinking age is a lot lower in the Circle Universe, like it is in Europe.)_

_Leaving the inn:_

"Boy, am I glad to be leaving this place behind!" Lae smiled at her cousin. He nodded emphatically. They walked off to the stables, where Jarek had arranged for them to be able to purchase two horses for their journey. Not surprisingly, most of the beasts looked pretty beat. Their eyes met, and they both decided to make sure the authorities knew about this place; it was definitely below standard.

"Here we go, Lae." Keene walked over to a striking dappled stallion. "This guy is pretty scrawny, but he's not too bad." The handsome animal looked at him, and his heart melted. "I think he deserves to get pulled out of this hellhole."

Lae nodded, stroking the animal she had chosen. It was a chestnut mare; she looked like there was a lot of beauty under all the grime. She obviously hadn't been brushed or washed in a few months, at least. "We'll take these," she told the girl who had accompanied them out to the stable. "How much are they?"

The girl laughed. "You want those things? Hey, why not! It's your funeral, but if I were you, I'd get the ones we usually show off. They're a lot nicer. Anyway, I guess seventy a piece should do it."

"Seventy a piece, for these two? They're obviously malnourished, beaten, dirty things! You mistreat your horses, and then charge an honest customer to their bones for them? That's highway robbery, you –"

"Look, I don't treat 'em, I just sell 'em. What do you want from me, anyway? I can't do this! Just give me eighty for the both of them, and we'll call it even."

Keene handed over the money, and they led both animals from the stable, Lae still cursing under her breath. The first stop for them was the store, where they bought combs for the horses, and enough supplies to last them the four week trip down to Lightbridge.

"I can't wait to get out of here," muttered Lae, as they led their mounts down the path, "It's been nothing but trouble since we arrived."

"At least now we're on the road," he answered her, "where we can do what we know is best."

They didn't make too much distance that day, on account of the horses' poor conditions. After a few days, though, both animals were going at a quick trot all day long, with just a quick break now and then. Meanwhile, both people took turns studying their textbooks, trusting their horses and their partner to keep them going.

At night, more studying made its appearance. By the light of their small campfire, they took turns testing each-other on the materials. Lae also began to work with several bars and spools of wire she had brought, heating them in the fire, and then using a large, flat rock with her tools to shape them. She had completed the required nails much earlier; now she had one piece left. It was going to be a small bowl. She enjoyed embellishing it with the wires, heating them so she could solder them on.

Meanwhile, Keene would use his magic with a pot of water, helping her to quickly cool her pieces. As the liquid evaporated, he used his power to condense it again, in a matter of seconds. Then he would call it to his hand, and reuse it. He mentioned to Lae, that sometimes he got feelings from it, too; not quite the same as hers, but a sort of comfort. He felt as though it liked him, and ended up becoming quite familiar with the little splash. It was barely more than a cup, but he liked it all the same.

After a few weeks, they began to have to hurry along; the semester was little more than two weeks away. Being late for the school year would definitely not be a good start. By the time they reached the university, there were four days until the start of the semester.

"You two would be students for Lightbridge University, right?" the guard inquired.

"Yes, sir," Keene replied, "Can you tell us which way it is from here?"

He laughed. "Cutting it kind of close for the semester start, aren't you? The university is straight ahead; it kind of makes up the vast majority of the town."

Keene flushed. "Oh. It's that big?"

"Yes, and still growing. You wouldn't believe how many students go here. A few people start when they're just eleven or ten, and continue until they're well into their twenties. Those are the ones who become like the legends of old time: Arram Draper studied here when it was first built; you might know him as Numair Salmalin."

Lae's jaw dropped. "He studied here?" She nudged Keene, hands trembling. He grinned at her in response, nodded to the guard, and they both rode through the gates.

"Surprised?" he asked her.

"You know I am! He's a legend, not even... you know!"

"Apparently Lightbridge was built over another university that was famous in its time, but had become dilapidated and far out of style since then. He went there, back when the first one was still young, I think."

Not far from the gate, the two halted in front of a massive stone arch. Spiraling up the sides of the arch, were runes of great detail, coupled with symbols of the magic the university taught: Molten lava blended into a fire, heating metals, which became a fountain of water. The top of the fountain burst into flowers, which became glass being blown; the tube protruding from the glass globe became lightning, and so on, and so forth. The amazing thing about the arch, was that although it was solid rock, and no dyes, gems, or other coloring agents had been added, each image was not only in perfect detail, but had breathtaking color as well.

Keene read the inscription on the top. "To all students who enter these halls: Within them is held the key to power, the key to control, the key to the world, if only you can make it yours. This key can be found around every corner, in every class, in every greenhouse, around every anvil, by every fountain, in every glimpse of the stars; ask any teacher and they will give it to you. The key to life is wisdom."

"Apt words," Lae commented. With that, they rode through the gate, into the next leg of their lifelong journey.

_A/N: That sounds like a cool ending (kind of). Ok, so not really. I wanted to make the inscription in Latin, but you have no idea how hard it is to find a reliable English-Latin translator. I can't think of a good way to introduce them to Lightbridge, so that'll have to wait until next chapter. That's it for now, then._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, nativewildmage & shannyauburn. Ok, in this chapter, Lae will get her schedule, meet their first professor. I'm sorry, Lightbridge fans, but they'll only be staying there a few years. Three, tops. Anyway, you might remember that the older circle members (Niko & Rosethorn) felt that the University was horrible, and pretty much everyone hated how it was all about knowing the limits of magic. However, they will enjoy the first few months. (If they'll let me write it that way) Ok, here goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the spell, 'sonorous.' J.K. Rowling does. I don't own Winding Circle, Lightbridge, or Kirel either. Tamora Pierce owns all those._

_Teyrnon: Regal_

_Yorret: Rewot eht yb sevil; D_

_Washi: Eagle_

_Markku: Rebellious_

_Shoaza: Bring honor to my ancestors (Nashoaza: shame of my ancestors ((Not really, I just added a Na to the top of it ;-D)))_

They took their horses to the stable; only leaving once they were satisfied with the care they would be given. After that was done, they walked all over the huge campus, trying to acquaint themselves with its layout.

_Back at home..._

"I miss her, Jarek." Lae's mother looked sadly in at her daughter's forge, where she usually spent most of her free time. "What if she comes home and she's been hurt, or she's unhappy there?"

"Stop thinking about it. You're just torturing your mind, Paz." He sighed. "I took the same chance with Keene, remember?"

"You're right. I just hope she's ok."

_(I'll try not to do that often. I just felt it was necessary there.)_

_Three days later..._

The students filed into a huge auditorium, called the main hall. A tall, bearded man came onto the stage. "Quiet, please," he called. Everyone recognized the 'sonorous' spell he was using. It enabled him to speak in normal tones, and still be heard by everyone. "Welcome students, all! As most of you already know, I am Teyrnon Yorret, headmaster of Lightbridge University."

**L- **_Wow. That's neat._

**K-**_ Stop! Do you want to start your year here by getting us both in trouble?_

_It's not like they can hear us. Don't you think they would've said something by now?_

_Yeah, but still! Besides, I want to hear his speech, even if you don't. Now if you don't mind, can we go back to reality?_

_Ok, fine, I'll stop. Yeesh, Keene!_

The man onstage continued. "I hope that your time here will be pleasant; however, you are the only ones who can ensure that that happens. You will all be placed into dormitories. I expect you all to get along like the mature scholars that you are, or at least, should be. If not, there will be penalties."

_See, I told you. This is really boring _

_Shut up, Lae! For pity's sake!_

"So, as you embark on another, or, for some of you, your first, year here at Lightbridge, remember, the key to life is," he paused.

"Wisdom!" shouted the throng.

"Thank you. Now, on another note, we have a new professor here at Lightbridge. His methods are new to us, but as a teacher of blacksmithing, his works are to die for. This is Kirel Blaze. Of course, you will all refer to him as Professor Blaze."

_(Yes, it's Kirel as in Frostpine's assistant; no, Daja won't show up here... unless she visits Kirel. Also, I had him choose 'Blaze' as his name of practice, but keep Kirel, too.)_

A slim, tall man with a black moustache,a pale face, andblue eyesstood up. He looked to be in his late twenties. Lae unconsciously began to mind-cast. _Oh, my God! Look at him! That smooth, black hair, those dark brown eyes, that deep voice! I think I'm in love!_

_Well. That's just great;_ a sarcastic mind voice answered her, _now I'm scarred for life._

_Oh, shut up, Keene. I didn't say anything the time you were drooling over Maj. _

_What did you call me? My name is Markku, I've never drooled over a girl named Maj, and eww, no! He's so pale! The only thing I've ever 'drooled over' was Washi Ronin. _

_Oh, Nashoaza! I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone but Keene could hear me._

_Well, obviously, you were wrong._

Lae looked around and realized the girl behind her had kicked out, and their feet were touching. _You're a smith, right?_

_Of course; that's why physical contact allows us to touch. How can you be enrolled at Lightbridge and not know that?_

_I did! _Lae said, defensively. _I just didn't realize we had physical contact._

_Yeah, sure. What's your name, anyway?_

_Lae._

_Oh. Is this your first semester?_

_Yeah; is it yours?_

_No, I've been here two years. Pay attention now, he's calling the dorms._

_(A/N: I promise, this will not be a frat kind of thing, that is not at all Lightbridge. That's like, ETC U, or something.)_

Kirel had sat down about ten minutes prior, and the headmaster was speaking again. "You will notice that each student has been placed in the dormitory named for the element that fits their magic best. When the assembly is dismissed, you may leave. When I call you, please stand. All female wood, plant, stone, and earth students will report to house Tuwah. Male students of these elements will report to house Azibo." A little more than a quarter of the students, including Keene, stood. "Female students of the elements wind, smoke, or air elements please report to Tadewi house. Male students of the same, report to Awel house. Female students studying smithing, fire in general, or cooking will please go to Paytah house. Male students of these talents will report to Rowtag. Finally, female students studying water, ice, or medicine will report to Mesi house, and male students studying those will go to Devor house. With that, this assembly is dismissed."

_A/N: Houses and their definitions are listed below. I don't know where students lodged in Lightbridge, but I'm just going to say dorm to save time._

Houses: 

**Earth** Azibo & Tuwah; 35 of student body

**Water** Mesi & Devor; 25 of student body

**Air** Tadewi & Awel; 15 of student body

**Fire** Paytah & Rowtag; 25 of student body

Lae remembered from her earlier tour, that she had seen a building called Paytah in a road with the other seven dorms. She followed Markku to the road where all the girl dorms were. They found a large stone building painted dark red.

"This is it, right?" she asked Markku.

"Well, my alert friend," she replied, "Why don't you read the sign?" Clearly marked on an iron tablet above the door, there was a sign stating _Paytah, House of Fire._ Still grinning, Markku lead the way into their dorm.

Lae, however, stopped at the door. "Wow," she breathed, "It's so… majestic!" Markku looked back at her, shaking her head. "I can't believe it! Look at the details in this door; what kind of a master could smith those?"

The other girl grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the building. "Shurri and Hakoi, Lae, don't just stand there like a star-struck freshman!"

_(A/N: Yeee! She uses Frostpine's words! YEEEE!)_

"But I am a star-struck freshman!" Lae protested. "So where do we sleep, anyway? I'm really tired." Markku pointed to the second door on her left.

They were now standing in the middle of a large, circular room. In the center, there was a column, about four feet in diameter. _(A/N: Once again, for you Metric people, that's about one meter, plus maybe six decimeters.)_ At each of the four compass points, there was a large fireplace, complete with roaring fires. The runes placed all around them, to protect from the fire burning more than the actual chimney, gleamed bright red.

On her left, there were two elaborately carved wooden doors, both obviously bedrooms. The right matched that exactly. Straight ahead, there was a huge stone archway, complete with runes all around its circumference. Once again, the runes all shone, this time in several different colors. The floor was also a mosaic of runes. They ran in a circular pattern, giving the smooth marble a textured look.

Then, Lae directed her gaze upwards, and once more, gasped with pleasure. The ceiling became a dome, with gilded weavings and braids running up the length of the sides, to meet at the keystone in a blaze of fiery colors that lit up the entire room, and cast dancing shadows on all of the walls.

_(A/N: Wheeeeee! Talk about exploded moments! I should so send this to Ms. Auletta: D)_

After drinking in all of the beauty of the room, Lae hurried to catch up. She ran into the door, and found only one bed left. She sank into it with a sigh, figuring that she would probably stay up for a few hours to study. Within ten minutes she was fast asleep.

The next morning… 

Lae jumped to her feet as the alarm rang noisily, startling everyone in the room out of bed. It sounded like a gigantic bell was emanating its ringing tones all over the campus. She had already gotten up, having become accustomed to waking up early on her journey to Lightbridge.

Keene, are you awake? 

_Well, if I wasn't before, I am now. _Her cousin sounded extremely grumpy. He never had been a morning person.

Oh. What's your first class? 

_I don't know! Lae, leave me alone, I'm trying to get dressed! Don't you have anything better to do?_

_Well duh, I'm just not choosing to do it._

_Well, go! I'm busy, and you probably should be too! Get out!_ He cut off contact, effectively slamming the door on their conversation. Lae rolled her eyes and walked out into the main hall of their dorm. Everyone was gathered, and a professor was handing out sheets of paper to people.

"Hue!" She came up, and he handed her a sheet. "Markku!" The girl in the bunk above Lae stumbled from her place next to the doorway over to the woman and took her paper. "Phuong!" A tall, red-haired girl walked over and took her paper. "Ignacia!" A small, energetic looking, black-haired girl bounded over, took her paper, and skipped back. Lae grinned at her; she winked. "Lae!" Lae took her paper and sat down as well.

_(A/N: I used military time for the schedule. If you can't read it, just subtract 12 from the number if it's greater than 12.)_

It read:

Miss Lae Croanin:

Please make sure you are not late for your classes and complete all work assigned to you. Your schedule is as follows:

**8:00 – 9:30) **Mathematics_- you will attend a testing center with the other freshmen. When you have completed your test, your class will appear here_

**9:40 – 11:00) **Writing_- you will attend a testing center with the other freshmen. When you have completed your test, your class will appear here_

**12:45 – 13:00) **Reading_- you will attend a testing center with the other freshmen. When you have completed your test, your class will appear here_

**13:10 – 14:30) **Blacksmithing_- Forge three, bring all assigned work_

**14:40 – 16:10) **Chemistry and Potions- Alchemy Lab two, bring all assigned work 

**17:20 – 18: 45) **Runecraft-_, Classroom Fifty-seven, bring all assigned work_

**19:00 – 20:30) **Theory of magic-_ Main Lecture Hall, bring all assigned work_

Curfew is at 21:45, sharp. All dorms should be dark by 23:30.

_A/N: Tune in next week for Lae's first day at Lightbridge (actual classes, that is)!_


End file.
